Small Steps
by 091304
Summary: Jack breaks after years of isolation.
1. Winter and the Wind

**A/N: fill for the kink meme**

* * *

The first year he cried.

He cried not knowing why he couldn't speak with another human being. He didn't understand why they walked through him but with others they touched and spoke to each other.

"Why?!" He cried to the moon every day hoping for an answer but he never got one. The moon always stayed silent.

* * *

The second year he cried.

He cried when the children left him alone. The little ones loved his snow, loved to eat and lick it, loved to put things in it, loved to make snowmen with it, loved the snowball fights he created, loved the frost patterns he made on their windows.

Their parents always brought them back inside their homes. He didn't like it when they did that. Jack wanted them to stay outside with him forever and keep playing but they couldn't. So he left ice under the feet of adults, tripping them for taking away the one joy he had. He didn't like sharing the kids with them.

* * *

The third year he cried.

He cried when he couldn't make a single child happy. He had seen the little girl the previous two years around his pond but she had always ran away crying before he could try and comfort her.

This year was different. She stayed and brought flowers this time. So Jack slid over and sat down in front of her on his pond, waiting patiently for her to do something.

When she did, his heart skipped a beat. "Jack! I miss you! Please come back!" She screamed with tightly shut eyes. Was she talking to him? Her tiny body began to shake and she finally broke down on the snowy ground beneath her, tears pouring out of her eyes. She repeated his name like a mantra.

Jack couldn't stand the sight of her crying. It sounded like she was barely able to breathe. He wrapped his arms around her but he ended up going through her. It made them both shiver. This little girl wasn't speaking to him before.

An idea popped into his head and he made his way off the pond to some of the snow behind her. He rolled up a snowball and threw it at the back of her head. She only cried harder.

Rolling up three piles of snow to make a snowman, he called the girl over. The wind circled around her but still she had not stopped her tears.

Jack made his way back to the girl and sat in front of her again. He put his hands to the sides of the girls dress, making beautiful frost patterns on it. He hoped she would notice it but she never did.

* * *

The fourth year he cried.

He cried when he couldn't save a single child. He watched three children playing a game he was unfamiliar with. That's when one of them moved onto his pond. He never seen anyone besides himself step onto his pond before.

He assumed the children thought the ice couldn't hold them but he was just on his pond recently, maybe a few hours ago. He wasn't too sure as he never kept track of time. But he was sure none of them would fall.

As if right on cue, the child who went onto his pond had collapsed into it. Jack immediately dropped from the tree he was in and ran over. Upon touching the water, it froze up before he could pull out the little boy.

Jack kept pounding on the ice. "Open up! Open up!" He screamed, completely terrified of what was happening. He wouldn't let a child die.

He never noticed the other children who left in tears nor the adults that came only to bring hopelessness. When the child finally sank, the wind roared and the snow never stopped falling. Something broke in him that day.

* * *

The years after he couldn't stop crying everyday.

He was unable to stop the tears. The wind always tried to lead him away from his pond but he never budged on his own free will.

The wind forcefully pulled him away from his pond every time spring was ready to start. It was a battle on it's own each time.

"No! I can't leave! I need to protect the children! They can't go on the ice, it'll break! They'll die without me there to keep it frozen!" He screamed and flailed at the wind, attempting to hit it but nothing ever happened.

When they finally reached Antarctica, the wind set him in the snow and he broke down screaming at his only friend. The wind whispered sweet things into his ears every time until his voice caved in. He always drifted off into nightmare filled dreams.

* * *

One year he cried.

He cried after he finally met someone that could see him. It was so sudden and he was embarrassed for getting caught staring at the other.

The spirit was golden and weaved sand that changed shape into beautiful creatures he had never seen before. He seen this spirits work before; They spread wonderfully sweet dreams to children. It always made them happy, which in turn made him happy.

When the Sandman introduced them self with their sand, it was now Jack's turn. He opened his mouth to tell the spirit the name the moon had given him, all the children he had met, about his pond and the dangers it held, the sweet wind who was always by his side, he wanted to tell the spirit everything.

But nothing came out. As hard as he tried, he could not speak. So he ran. He ran far, far away from the spirit. How could he become friends with a spirit when he couldn't even speak?

Much later when he stopped crying, he remembered he hadn't been screaming at the wind for years when it was time to take him to Antarctica. The thrashing never stopped but his voice stopped working at some point.

* * *

Another year he cried.

He cried when he wasn't able to meet the spirit that all the children loved. The wind had brought him to the North Pole after he overheard from a group of children that that was where Santa Claus lived.

It had been a long time since he attempted to speak with the Sandman and his voice never returned but he was okay with that. Besides that one time, it's not like he seen anyone else. Santa Claus was a very busy spirit after all, just like all the other spirits. Jack only wanted to watch him work with his many elves. Watching wasn't disturbing, right?

Apparently it was when he was thrown out and got a face full of snow after attempting to break in. He was watching the elves walking around with cookies. 'Probably giving it to Santa' He thought, nodding to himself. Just then a big furry hand picked him up and led him back to the entrance, throwing him out. He watched the giant yeti give him a stern look and closed the door, speaking in a language he didn't understand.

He tried again a few days later which ended in the same treatment. He assumed he made a noise to bother them even though he couldn't use his voice. He got another stern look and a louder talking to. He felt like a child being yelled at by his parents.

Every time he got thrown out, he just thought it was something he did to disrupt them. He kept trying and always did his best to stay out of their way and never make a sound. He even snuck in other ways so as to not be seen but even that ended in failure.

It wasn't until he got hit that he avoided the North Pole like a plague. He never went back for fear of getting hurt again. The wind wrapped itself around him that night, whispering about fun times in an attempt to stop him from crying. It didn't work.

* * *

The next year he cried.

He cried at all the pain he felt. After the incident at the North Pole, he began hurting himself on purpose. Falling out of trees, tripping on ice, hitting into walls, anything that would hurt him. It was like an addiction. It made him feel alive. The wind always wrapped itself around him when he "accidentally" hurt himself, always whispering sweet things to stop him from crying. He loved it all.

It wasn't until he impaled himself in wood by accident that he felt slight regret. He was stuck in it for a very long time unable to move. The wind roared frantically throughout the whole ordeal which angered the humans that passed by him. They didn't know what happened, why his friend was screaming, why it was seeking attention for someone to help. That made him angry.

No one was coming to help. No one cared about him. No one could see him. He was all alone except for the wind by his side and even then he still felt so very alone. He would have to save himself from all this pain.

Jack pushed against the wood which caused the wind to scream out more in horrified distress. It hurt it hurt it hurt it hurt ithurtithurtithurt. Blood poured out from his new stomach wound making more parts of his clothes tainted with a beautiful red. As he started walking forward, his vision began blurring as the sound of static blocked out all other noise. His legs no longer able to hold him up, collapsed under his weight as he lost consciousness. Jack felt like he was dying.

The wind howled through broken sobs, bringing it's friend back to his element in Antarctica to recover.

* * *

Jack no longer cried.

All tears were replaced with the pain to induce death. Jack was still recovering from getting impaled when he created a sharp ice stalagmite and repeatedly stabbed himself, opening up closed wounds. He bit his lip at the pain, breathing shaky and quick. One alone was taking too long and he felt like passing out again.

He reached around for his staff which was luckily right next to him. Pulling it up, he created a wall of ice above his head that started from the ground, stretching far up and stopping with a ceiling hovering over him. Many ice stalagmites were created on the ceiling, ready to strike through whatever was below them.

With a bang of his staff against the ice wall, all the stalagmites fell into him and struck parts of him that were sure ways to kill any human. But he wasn't a human.

His breath hitched at the pain of a stalagmite hitting against his heart. He couldn't register the pain of the other stalagmites hitting into him. He didn't scream like how he expected to. Instead he stayed silent with wide eyes as he stared up into the sky.

The searing pain in his eyes is what brought him back to reality. Finally inhaling air, all the pain the stalagmites brought that he hadn't noticed struck through him. His eyes tightened at all the pain. As he opened them, everything was blurry and slowly becoming black. He felt sand in his eyes and tears falling down the sides of his face.

That's when he heard the static again. Instead of dying like he wished, he only fell unconscious.

* * *

A long time passed since the last painful event.

He was in a dark cave instead of outside in Antarctica when his sight returned to him. Wind wouldn't let him leave the cave at all and always hit him with a blast of their element to stop anymore suicide attempts.

When he finally recovered enough to walk on his own, he silently pleaded with the wind to take him to a certain place. The wind agreed happily, lifting up it's friend and took him to the area he directed towards.

It wasn't until it started getting extremely hot that the wind realized it's friends plan. Immediately the wind stopped and howled at him. Jack smiled sadly. The wind could see the pain and sorrow in his eyes. It's friend no longer wished to live in a world where people had hurt him so very much. Even if they could counter all the sadness he was feeling with fun, pain would overcome him at an even faster rate each time.

The wind circled around Jack full of sorrow. It once more whispered beautiful adventures of snow and children having fun all while leading him to his soon to be death. Jack gave his friend a bright smile as he listened to his final story.

Upon arriving at the equator, Jack was already sweating buckets. The wind lowered him to the ground and ruffled through his hair as a kiss, earning a laugh from it's friend. The wind circled around it's friend in delight knowing his voice had returned. Jack tried to settle the wind down and once it did, he waved a farewell. The wind whistled it's farewell back and flew off, surrounding the island to keep track of Jack.

Hours had passed when the wind heard a blood curdling scream. It dived down towards the source to find Jack not melting but instead he appeared to be burning. His skin was a flesh of reddish pink as opposed to it's near white tint. As the wind flew by to cool him down, he screamed louder. The wind noticed his skin was ripped apart and quickly stopped.

Jack's vision grew blurry again as static beats into his ears loudly. 'Not again!' He pleads in his mind, gritting his teeth. 'Please! Let me die already!' But he's unconscious and the wind is already taking him back to Antarctica to heal again.

* * *

An unknown amount of time passes.

Jack awakens to a searing pain around his whole body. He tries to scream but his voice isn't working anymore. While looking around frantically to get anyones attention, he notices the snow around him.

The wind flies by to ruffle it's friends hair hoping to get a smile from him but only gains a pained looked. It wonders what's wrong with him. Jack signals to leave the area so the wind agrees, wrapping around him and leaving Antarctica once more. He directs his friend back home to his pond, trying his best to hide his pained expression.

The wind let's him down gently on the ground by his pond and circles around him with excitement. He only puts on a smile to hide the pain the wind is giving him. He doesn't mind it if he can keep his friend happy for this short time.

Jack looks up towards the moon. 'Why can't I die?' He mentally questions the moon. He knows he won't gain an answer even if he did have a voice to ask him with. He finds it maddening how the one who granted him his life would also make it be immortal. He has no life to live and can't even find peace in dying.

The wind dies down when it notices tears in Jack's eyes once more. It's been so long since the wind calmed him from his sorrows. A whistle breaks him from his thoughts.

'Let's play.' It whispers in delight. So Jack grins with tears still in his eyes, nodding.

'Let's play tag!' The wind circles around him again, whistling a wonderful tune. 'I'll be it! Now I'll chase you!'

Jack pulls himself up to his feet slowly with his staff, nodding again. He turns around and forces his legs to run into the water of his pond, diving down into it's dark waters. The wind tries to follow him but is stopped by the ice that spreads along the top of the pond. It notices it's friend diving deeper and deeper into the darkness, the ice following.

The wind doesn't like this game anymore.

* * *

**A/N: responses**

**HerHiddenSecret: i'll do my best to update asap**

**Sorida: thanks a bunch! yeah i'm continuing**

**LadyPsycho16: /nods**

**Guest: i'm happy to hear that**

**FrostFan: i hope i make Bunny's interactions with him to your liking then**

**starskulls: will do**

**amber: haha that's a cute comparison**

**leeluluirty: thank you. no worries i will**

**elise-hale913: thanks!**

**Lovepuppy316: what are friends for ahah**

**melancholyblood: glad you think so**

**Guest: /tosses tissues at you**


	2. A New Guardian

"Oi what's the problem?" The pooka burst through the doors of the globe room, stopping by the other guardians.

"Man in Moon is worried about Wind. Says they've been doing more damage recently." The old cossack answered, never moving his eyes from the moon.

"Again? Hasn't that gumby gotten over their problem yet?" Letting out an exasperate sigh, Bunny folded his arms. He was tired of dealing with Wind's weird mood swings.

Every spirit knew about Wind's unpredictable attacks around Winter time and that's just what season it was now. No one knew what the cause of it was but one day centuries ago during Winter, Wind completely lost it. They attacked the nearest town, Burgess, and went on a rampage around the world. All of the guardians had heard about what it was doing and quickly arrived at Wind's location. There was suppose to be an all out attack to stop their dangerous rampage that was killing people but without a physical body to knock out, the group wasn't able to do a thing.

After many failed attempts to calm Wind down, the guardians were forced to retreat. They sought the help of Mother Nature and pleaded with her to calm down one of her children. She agreed to help once she heard how quick the disasters it was causing were. Mother Nature had attacked Wind with the utmost fury in which the Wind countered back with full force. The battle went on for weeks until Wind had finally fallen.

Mother Nature sung sweet and soothing lullabies to Wind after the battle as it cried on her shoulder. It was the first time anybody had ever seen Wind's true appearance that wasn't Mother Nature. The guardians quickly noticed all the blood on Wind's body but only assumed it was from their own injuries due the battle. They wished to know what the cause of Wind's rampage was but it never spoke of it to them nor Mother Nature. In fact, Wind never spoke at all.

It wasn't until a decade later that Wind went on an even worser rampage. The guardians had to plead with Mother Nature again to stop the Wind but this time the battle didn't last as long. Wind cried on it's mother again and the guardians asked what the problem was now but Wind didn't speak it's troubles. It wouldn't speak of it, not when the thing that caused it so much pain was finally relieved of all of his. Wind wouldn't make the pain come back to it's friend. Not now, not ever.

The rampages repeated every few decades, becoming more frequent and rare throughout the years as the centuries went on. Wind always cried, Mother Nature always soothed it's tears, the guardians always asked what was wrong. It was a never ending cycle that some were growing accustomed to while others grew tired of it.

Wind never attacked anyone as harshly as when it began though. Not until spirits noticed winter growing warmer. No one noticed at first since white winters hadn't come for years after the new winter spirit was born. When the other spirits started to look for the winter spirit, Wind lashed out at them. It wouldn't let anyone disturb it's friend endless slumber.

Leaves and dirt piled up on the frozen pond that held the Wind's friend to hide it completely from the other spirits. That would keep him hidden while the Wind thought of a plan to bring a cold winter to the world so no one would break him out of the ice. That's when it hit Wind. It would bring the snow itself. Everyone would stop searching for him and go back to their own problems.

Wind travelled to Antarctica and the North Pole back to other places in the world, bringing snow with it. It would make so many stops back and forth, tiring itself out. It would travel with North on Christmas Eve in an attempt to make a white Christmas but Wind could never truly do it. North still thanked the Wind every time it helped the winter spirit with it's duties. He hoped to meet the winter spirit one day to tell them of what a great helper they had. Wind got sad when it heard this.

After a long days work, Wind always laid down on the frozen pond, moving the trees in silence. It would watch when children would skate on the pond and sometimes trip over the old cuts in the ice it had made previously when it frantically tried to get it's friend out of the ice. The moon would watch the Wind in silence every night. He could no longer take the Wind's sorrow after so many centuries and decided to do something about it, about both of the friends sorrows and pain.

A light finally beamed down into the globe room of North's workshop after a long silence. It breaks everyone out of their thoughts when it hits the symbol on the floor, revealing a pillar with a gem on it's top. The light hits the gem and makes it shine around the room.

"Uh, guys. You know what this means?" Tooth is the first to express her excitement, glancing around to the others.

"He's choosing a new guardian." North chimed in after her in awe.

"What?! Why?" Bunny shouts with surprise, looking towards them.

"Must be big deal. Manny thinks we need help." He says, looking back to the pooka.

"Since when do we need help? Mother Nature stops them!" Bunny gestures towards the pillar. "What's this one gonna do?!" North only shrugs in response then looks back to the pillar.

"I wonder who it's gonna be?" Tooth claps her hands together. A golden four leaf clover pops up over Sandy's head. Tooth voices it as the others aren't looking. "Maybe the Leprechaun?"

"Please not the groundhog. Please not the groundhog." Bunny repeats over and over again, practically begging Manny.

A blue light starts to spread above the gem to reveal a figure with a cape holding a staff. "Jack Frost." North hums, looking to the others.

"Jack Frost? Who's that?" Bunny gestures to the pillar again but in confusion. A golden snowflake pops up on top of Sandy's head. Bunny folds his arms, making a face. "The winter spirit? Wasn't he not doing his job a century ago?"

"All in past! Wind help him bring snow!" North smiles brightly, clearly seeing why the Man in the Moon chose Jack Frost. They must be on good terms which is why he could at least try to persuade the Wind to stop their rampages.

"That's nice and all, mate, but has anyone ever seen this kid? Or heard about anything good he's done?" Bunny watches North and Tooth shake their heads 'no' then continues. "Then why should he be a guardian? If he's just a way to stop Wind's crazy behavior, all we need to do is ask him like we did with Mother Nature. He's definitely not guardian material. He's still neglecting his duties even if Wind is helping him. Winter feels as warm as always just with a few snowflakes tossed around. Just think: If he's neglecting his regular duties, what makes ya think he won't neglect his guardian duties?"

Bunny brought up good points which spread a seed of doubt in the other guardians minds that maybe, just maybe the Man in the Moon made a wrong choice. Sandy flew up on a cloud of golden sand to gain their attention which knocked them out of their negative thoughts. A snowflake appeared above his head followed by an exclamation point.

"You seen him?" Tooth speaks up in a surprised, hopeful tone.

Sandy nods enthusiastically. He begins showing the guardians his meeting with Jack Frost with golden sand figures of them. Sandy had spotted the winter spirit watching him work so he waved over to say hello, earning a surprised reaction followed by him shying away. He then went over to introduce himself and Jack mouthed a bunch of words in response but no sound ever came out. Jack had gotten shocked at that, shaking slightly and running off. Golden sand trees appeared in front of the winter spirit to signal he ran into a forest and the golden sand representing Sandy was left all alone.

The guardians got confused over the whole interaction. None of them were expecting anything like that to happen, especially after Bunny's words. They expected a lazy spirit who didn't care about anything not a frightened spirit who couldn't speak.

"Something could have happened to him." The fairy queen broke the silence. "Like an injury."

"When was last time you see Jack Frost?" North questioned.

The golden man tapped his chin for a bit, pondering the answer. The number two hundred popped up over his head followed by a plus sign. He shrugged quickly after to show he was unsure of the exact number.

"Where was location?" North questioned further. Sandy hovered over to the globe to look around. After some thinking, he finally pointed towards the eastern half of the United States.

"We will search there!" He exclaims.

Before anyone has the chance to agree with him, Bunny speaks up. "He happened to be there 200 years ago, mate. That doesn't mean he's there now."

"No need to fear sleigh, Bunny!" The jolly man chuckles.

"I'm not afraid of ya sleigh, only ya drivin', mate!" The pooka counters back.

"What's wrong with my driving?" The old cossack gets offended, folding his arms.

Tooth and Sandy shake their heads at their bickering as she joins the golden man by the globe. The two quickly divide up who takes what locations without the others consent.

"Guys!" Tooth quickly flies between the two men, stopping their argument. "Here's what's going on. Bunny, you take the south east area and that includes Antarctica."

"Why do I have to go somewhere freezing?!" The pooka huffs at his fairy friend.

"You were complaining about how warm winter was so I thought you wanted to go somewhere more colder." She flashes an innocent smile at him, earning a growl in response. She turns her gaze towards North now. "And you'll be taking the north east area." He gives her a nod.

"When you're done searching your area, we'll regroup back here." And with that, Tooth zooms out of the North Pole with the others soon following, heading to their areas to begin the search.

* * *

It's been hours since everyone split up in search of their soon to be companion. Sandy is making his way out of the city of Burgess when he spots Tooth by a frozen pond near the city. He heads down towards her and waves his hand in front of her face to get her attention.

In a surprised gasp, the fairy looks over to him and smiles. "Hey Sandy."

A question mark popped up over the head of the sleepy dream creator. She was suppose to be taking the south west. What's she doing over here?

"Oh, I remembered something a few of my fairies reported to me about. A pond that never melts even on the most hottest of days." Tooth gestures to the pond in front of them. "I thought it might be a good spot for a winter spirit to be but it looks like he's not here."

Sandy lands closer to the ice and points towards the cuts in the ice, another question mark appearing.

Tooth lands by him, bending down. "I'm not sure what those are from. They look too abnormal to have been caused from ice skating." She narrows her eyes, spotting something in the ice. Her hand taps against her companions shoulder. "Sandy, what is that?"

He moves closer to the spot she's staring at and that's when he notices it too. It's small so no one would think to give it a second glance. A golden sand knife appears along side a limb above his head. He makes the knife cut into the limb to produce golden blood dripping down it and onto the frozen pond.

"Yeah." Tooth's voice goes low. "That's what I thought." Sandy looks back at her, a question mark appearing again. She shakes her head in response. "It's nothing."

"Let's report our findings back to the others." Her face goes soft again as she looks towards her companion. Sandy nods with a smile and the two fly back to the North Pole.

* * *

**A/N: responses**

**leeluluirty: thanks**

**Sleepery: thanks! i'll do my best**

**starskulls: that's really sweet of you to say. will do**

**SnowBellPrize: thank you!**

**Epicjellyfish: haha gotta agree with you there**

**Lovepuppy316: dead ****(ʘ‿ʘ✿)**

******Guest: the wind is gonna kick their butts either way**

******hanazaki462anime: wow thanks!**

******FrostFan: the guardians would have a tough time dealing with him**

******AlwaysGryffindor13: thank you so much. i'm happy to hear that you like those specifics**

******Mystery Girl Who Writes: maybe**

******Dancingfrost: hopefully**

******elise-hale913: if you believe hard enough, i'm sure they will**

******PrincessLazyPants: thank you very much. i'll do my best to**

******Frost and Winter Chills: i will**

******Jack frost: stop reading stories about yourself and go spread some more snow**

******melancholyblood: there will be**

******IWillNeverStopFangirling: thanks. i'll try to**

******Amethyst: oh thank you. i will do my best**

******Frosty3.0: same**

******Honey Bagder 1: thank you**

******Guest: thanks**

******Melancholy's Sunshine: yeah**

******Guest: maybe maybe not**

******dragonfire1237: thanks**

******sealaustinallyheart: indeed**

******potterheaddemigod: thanks**

******cool: thank you**

******LuvFiction Xxxx: haha i will. thank you**

******PPie: glad it interests you**

******Full-on-nerd: thanks. i will**

******Sup: it's an honor. i'll do my best to**

******Chrisellea: (」゜ロ゜)」**

******TearsDrippingDown: thanks**

******Guest: send this on the wrong chapter?**

******wolfyhound: wind uses gender neutral pronouns**


	3. Freeing Jack

**A/N: last chapter (now deleted) was an april fools joke. relax guys**

* * *

Upon the arrival of Toothiana and the Sandman, the guardians overheard their other comrades speaking. Elves were roaming around the two, holding up plates full of cookies and cups of eggnog. The Sandman quickly dives down to one of them to take a cup then floats to one of the nearest couches and sits down on it.

"Tooth, Sandy, what you find?" North looked over to Sandy who shook his head then over to Tooth.

"I didn't find him either, North." She started.

"We're never gonna find this kid." Bunny interrupts her. After spending the whole day searching in horrid snow, he didn't want to spend more hours- or worse! days or weeks- searching in more snow.

"Bunny, I wasn't finished." She folds her arms, staring at him. He only grumbles in response. "As I was saying, have you guys heard about a pond that never melts?"

"Heard spirits get hurt when too close." The old cossack replied, stroking his long white beard.

"Sandy and I were just there and we noticed some strange things about it. There was blood in the ice and the ice itself appeared to be cut." The fairy explained.

"Sounds like some little ankle biters were ice skating and got injured." The pooka pointed out. "Ain't anything strange about that, sheila."

The fairy shook her head. "No, I mean, it didn't look right. The blood appeared to be inside the ice as opposed to on the surface and the cuts looked abnormal. Far too deep to be marks from skating."

"Is hideout, no?" North voices Tooth's thoughts from the very beginning.

"It might be but there's also a chance that he's not there at all. I could be completely wrong about this." It's their only lead so of course they'll take it.

"Where's the pond located?" The pooka brightens up.

"In Burgess." And before North even decides to voice it, Bunny taps his foot on the ground and a hole opens up inside the workshop. North is the first to fall along with some of the elves, followed by Tooth and Sandy flying through it and lastly Bunny jumps in after them with the hole closing up after him.

A hole opens up in Burgess and Tooth is the first one out with Bunny quickly following her out of the hole. The fairy then leads the pooka towards the lake to inspect it.

"You're right, sheila. That doesn't look right." The pooka pulls up after examining the cuts in the ice for himself.

"There should be a hidden way in somewhere here." The fairy starts searching but before she can get far, the pooka taps on the floor again to open a hole.

"I've got a quicker way." And with that he jumps in the hole, sliding down until he reaches the end.

Meanwhile Sandy floats North and the few elves that tagged along out of the previous hole Bunny made on a golden cloud made of dream sand. They head for the lake once the hole closes behind them to find Tooth fluttering above a new hole in the ground. A question mark appears above Sandy's head as he points to the new hole.

"Bunny went to see if he was there." The fairy answers, looking back down at the hole.

The pooka hit against a wall of ice, more expecting to reach a frozen room with a winter spirit shying away from him at his unexpected entrance. He pulled back to get away from the ice. He really didn't like the cold one bit. Actually that was probably an understatement; He hated the cold.

His eyes searched through the ice wall like he would find even the tiniest hint of someone living on the other side but what he found was so much worse. There was a body trapped in the ice but that's not what surprised him. It was the body of the boy that Manny told them would be the new guardian.

Bunny backed away and jumped along the walls of the tunnel, zigzagging up until he reached the surface. "He's down there!" He called to them, landing on the ground.

"Why did you not get him?" The dream sand under North lowered him down onto his feet. He was about to go down the hole when Bunny pulled a paw in front of him.

"It's not that easy, mate. He's not exactly reachable!" The pooka hurriedly said.

"Pah! Nothing impossible for me." The old cossack hit against hit chest with the palm of his hand.

"No, I mean he's trapped." When the other guardians gave him mixed expressions of confusion and worry, he realized he never did say what he seen down there. "That kid is trapped in this pond! There's nothing but ice all around him."

"Shostakovich!" A surprised gasp came from North, followed by Toothiana.

"Wh-What?! Why would he be frozen down there?" It did explain why it was known as the pond that never melted though.

"I don't know!" Bunny joined the panic between them.

Sandy waved his arms to catch the others attention but none looked his way. It was a good thing there were elves here. He grabbed one and shook it at a quick pace to get his friends attention. When they all looked his way, dream sand appeared above his head and started forming into shapes. It was of a pond and underneath it there was a tunnel with the guardians in it. The golden guardians hit against the golden wall of ice and freed the small boy.

"Yes but how are we going to free him? Ice isn't exactly easy to break." The fairy said in a defeated tone.

"Leave to me!" North boomed. "Bunny, we go to pole!" So the pooka tapped his foot against the ground once more, this time he redirected the already open hole to the North Pole. The guardians all dived through it and arrived back at North's workshop.

North went off to collect some of the yetis and supplies needed to break the ice. Once everyone and thing was gathered, Bunny made a hole from the North Pole that went directly under the ground of the pond to where the winter spirits body was. North and the yetis worked for almost a week until they finally managed to break through the ice to reach the body. They hauled the block of ice that held Jack Frost inside it through the tunnel and into the workshop.

Bunny was about to complain about "how were they not finished yet?" until he seen the body of the winter spirit. Now that he got a closer look at him, he could see his bloodied clothes and ripped skin. He didn't even want to imagine how many horrible wounds there were under his clothes, the blood was enough to tell that it was far too much. When his eyes landed on the boys face, he was surprised to see that he was grinning big and wide despite his circumstances.

When the Sandman and Toothiana arrive to check on the progress, they see the block of ice in a room with both North and Bunny working on it. The Sandman observed the winter spirits wounds, wondering where exactly had they come from. Toothiana on the other hand got mesmerized by his stunning smile, so white and utterly perfect. When he would be free from the ice, Tooth would be all over his precious teeth.

It took a few days but the winter spirit was finally free from the block of ice thanks to the help of the guardians. Three of the four guardians were taking a break to rest their overworked hands when North barged into the room, shouting with glee. "Jack Frost is free!"

Excitement and relief fills the air as each of the guardians smile brightly at their accomplishment. They saved the trapped winter spirit.

"You should get ya hands bandaged up, mate. Yours looks the worst out of all of us." The pooka gives a worried expression to the jolly old man.

But he only laughs in return. "Must bandage up Jack Frost's injuries first." And the old cossack is off as quick as he came to repair the damage to the winter spirits body as best as he can which leaves Bunny to give a big sigh over his hardworking friend. All of them noticed the horrid injuries on the new guardians body. It was difficult to miss when he was practically painted red in blood.

"I wonder how Jack will be when he wakes up." Tooth breaks the silence, giving a dreamy sigh. "I can't wait to see his lovely teeth again."

Bunny gives a chuckle at his fairy friend. She never could resist a perfect pair of teeth. "As long as the kids not freezing things, I'll be fine."

Two golden figures made of dream sand appear above Sandy's head; One of Jack Frost and the other of himself. It shows Sandy speaking with Jack again but he runs off. A big 'x' appears after that followed by Sandy's sad face.

"I'm sure it'll be alright, Sandy. We'll all be extra careful so we don't accidentally frighten him." Tooth gives him a reassuring smile. Figures of all the guardians and their new member appear over Sandy's head, all of them holding each others hand.

"Yeah, we'll all be good friends, mate." The pooka gives the dream creator a smile.

The fairy smirks towards the giant bunny, narrowing her eyes. "Oh? Bunny, you were against him from the very beginning."

"I-I still am. Never know what the lil' bugger will do." Tooth giggles at the save. Of course Bunny would never admit he's interested in the winter spirit, not after how much he tried to show how bad the spirit was. He was always weak to the little ones.

Weeks pass by painstakingly slow until the injured boy finally awakens.

* * *

**A/N: responses**

**Nausicaa of the Spirits: no ones gonna be happy**

**AyameKitsune: bury everyone in snow**

**mausee: haha imagine how the gf fans felt**

**LuvFiction Xxxx: tickle everyone into submission then parkour back into the pond**

**sealaustinallyheart: awesome**

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx: happy to hear that**

**XJackiefrostX: thanks**

**LadyFelidae: oh wow thanks that's flattering**

**FrostFan: he's gonna give everyone frosty kisses that induce death ********(ʘ‿ʘ✿)**

**melancholyblood: ahah as silly as it is, thank you for informing me**

**DPfruitloop: i just updated dude calm down**

**Pypera: thank you**

**Sheeijan: i'm laughing so hard at that freaking comparison**

**Chrisellea: form a tiny army of icicle jack's to attack the guardians**

**ParisPhantom: thank you so much!**

**Anticsareme: i hope you had a good nights rest courtesy of sandy**

**WALRUSvsUSA: thanks!**

**RandomPersson: thank you!**

**MisteryMaiden: parkour wind style**

**Guest: sorry**

**JayaEmera: can't wait to write it**

**SilverNightfall: same here but with writing it**

**Melancholy's Sunshine: ngl the mental image of wind being motherly and embarrassing him is hilarious**

**Firehedgehog: thanks kiddo**

**Cthulucy: i'll do my best**

**AngelOfDarkness568: DENIED!**

**Please: haha i'll do my best**

**redolivia: haha! thank you. i'll try to update when i can**

**Linu: /falls asleep**

**Lovepuppy316: oh don't cry little pup**

**Josiecat: yeah i hate it when writers get busy or lose interest in something they were doing for fun. shame on them**

**LucyWithoutDiamonds: thanks**

**Daniel1996: thank you**

**MrK: please**

**Dark-Angel-Princess 01: eh**

**Guest: oh no!**

**FrostFan: i'm pretty busy and have lost interest in writing for now so i can't make any promises**


End file.
